


a question

by orphan_account



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilde desperately needs to know.
Relationships: Oscar Wilde & Reader, Oscar Wilde/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	a question

Wilde takes your hand and leads you to a chaise lounge to sit. "(Y/N), there's something i need to ask of you," he says quietly.

"Anything, Oscar," you say, so fucking horny for this historical NPC.

He sighs, looks deep into your eyes, and asks, "Do you fart?"

You blush, reluctant to answer the historical playwright. "Yes, I do." 

He stands, upset. "The door is right over there."


End file.
